The present invention relates to a collision avoidance assisting system for a vehicle, for detecting a moving object, including a pedestrian (i.e., a moving obstacle), around that vehicle and in danger of colliding on that vehicle, and thereby assisting that vehicle to avoid collision on the moving object, including the pedestrian, within a vehicle, such as, a car, for example.
Conventionally, as is shown in the following Patent Document 1 and the Patent Document 2, etc., the collision avoidance assisting system for a car is already proposed and known, which detects a moving object including a pedestrian, being in surrounding of the car, and generates an alarm to a driver of the car when deciding a presence of danger (i.e., a possibility) of collision on that car, within the vehicle.
However, in the collision avoidance assisting system for the vehicle, if generating an alarm upon a reason of only a presence of the moving object, including the pedestrian, i.e., there is a danger (or, possibility) of collision, simply, then there may be included an alarm generation, which is inherently unnecessary, and a number of generations of the alarms comes to be large, but this is rather troublesome or annoying for the driver of the car. For that reason, there is also already proposed the collision avoidance assisting system for the car, with further determining a degree of the danger of collision (i.e., a risk of collision), too, in addition to the presence of that danger of collision, and thereby to add an importance to the alarm to be generated. In the following Patent Document 3, with predicting a movement of the pedestrian with using a difference between the positions of the pedestrian measured at two (2) or more different times, the risk of collision is determined.